Fairy Tail's Runaway Circus
by Lotus914
Summary: When Lucy runs away from home, she's discovered by a fire mage, who brings her to his home, a circus called Fairy Tail. When the circus figure out that Lucy's a mage, what will happen to her? Will she make new friends, or find herself running away again? But then again, you're always running when you're part of a Runaway Circus.


**Okay, I know, I should work on my other stories, but I can't work on **_**To Be A Part Of The Band She Hates**_** because I have to wait for a few more people to vote in my poll, or give me a PM. So… in my urge to write, this story was born! So, yeah, sorry if it's horrible, but, like I said, this was created in a fit of madness. Whatever. On with the story**

Lucy P.O.V

The water felt nice against my skin. It was so clear, for a pond. It was a nice little spot, with some tall bushes surrounding it, so no one could see me. It's been two weeks and still no one has caught me.

A Heartfilia on the run. I was a sorry excuse for daughter. At least, that's what my father would have told me. I look at the water surrounding me. I can see my reflection, clear as day. I was nothing special, just another ditsy blonde. Well, that's what everyone _thought_. But I had a secret. Something very few people had. Magic.

Nearly everyone just thought of me as a stupid, rich brat. A few teachers and students knew I had a good voice, and liked to sing. But not a single soul knew that I was a wizard. Not even my father. But he never knew me any way.

I ducked my head under the water, trying to block out all the depressing thoughts. I can't stay here much longer, the guards were close on my tail, and I knew it. I looked around. "No one's here… maybe just one song, to clear my head." I looked down at my reflection in the cool water. Small ripples appeared. _Damn tears._ A good song will fix that. I knew the perfect one too.

_Look at me  
I would never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part_

Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show who I am inside

I am now, in a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know

Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with the need to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal what we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide  
I wont pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show who I am inside  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show who I am inside  
When will my reflection show who I am inside 

I sighed. Ah, I loved to sing. It's so quiet. Only the last few notes of my song bounced off the water. But then I heard the slightest rustle. I blush, and run out the water, and pull on my cloak. "Who's there?!" I yell. I place the rest of my clothes in my bag and pull out a golden key. "I hate sick perverts. I will call out my spirits if I have to!" I yell.

Suddenly I feel light headed. Shit. Not now. Of all the times for this to happen. Damn this spell. Screw my father. Please, I pray to Mavis that the damn pervert isn't one of my father's filthy henchmen. If they catch me now, I'll probably never have another chance of freedom. I suddenly am shrouded in blackness.

Natsu's P.O.V

My stomach growls. "So… hungry…" I moan. The only time I feel this bad, is when I'm on some sort of transportation, or I'm hungry. "Happy, have you found any food yet?" I call out to my best friend. "No Sir." Happy replied. Suddenly an angelic voice reaches my ears. "Hey, Happy, you hear that?" I whisper to my friend. He floats next to me lazily. "Aye Sir." "It's a person, and that means…" "FOOD!" We yell out together, and we start running towards the voice.

We somehow find ourselves in some bushes by a lake. I blush at the site. I can see a beautiful blonde girl bathing in the clear lake. Her voice was as clear as silk, and she was… NAKED?! I fell over in the bushes from the sight.

The girl noticed the noise and rushed over. I covered my eyes so I wouldn't get a nose bleed. I hear her put on some clothes, and I open my eyes. She was even more gorgeous up close. Her face was red and she looked angry. "I hate sick perverts. I will call out my spirits if I have to!" She yells. My eyes widen in shock, and I hear Happy gasp. She's a Celestial Spirit mage?!

I see her fall into the water. I jump out of the bushes and rush over to her. I lift her up before she swallowed more water. "Come on Happy; let's get back to Fairy Tail. Wendy should be able to help her." I say. Happy nods and we set off towards our home, a strange girl in my arms.

Lucy's P.O.V

It was dark, but I could still feel warmth. That's good, which means that I'm waking up. I try to open my eyes, but it hurt to move. I breathe heavily, and try to squirm around. "Oh, miss! You're up! Please don't move, you may hurt yourself!" A girl's voice said from my right. Warmth caressed my body, and I flinched as the feeling of pain slowly left my body.

"Aye, do you think she'll be okay Wendy?" A small squeaky voice asked. "Yes, she should be. I should go thank Natsu-nii for bringing her here when he did. Could you watch her for me Happy?" The girl, Wendy I think it was, said. "Aye." Happy said. I heard her footsteps as she ran out the… well wherever I was right now.

Now that the girl was gone, I tried to move around again. I managed to get my eyes open, and I was face to face with a blue cat. So I obviously did what anyone else would do. I screamed my lungs out. And soon after I found a bunch of strange looking people surrounding me, in a fighting stance, with magic circles in front of them.

"What. The. Hell?!" I yelled. Feeling light headed again, I fell back. A pink haired boy rushed to my side, and I glanced over at him. He gave me a worried looking face. Then I smacked him on the head.

**Well, there you have it folks! A new, crazy story done by me. I hope you enjoy, please review, PM, and check out my other stories too! Bye for now!**

**-Lotus914**


End file.
